un rostro en la sombras
by mellarkcullen
Summary: Argumento: ¿Quién se olvidaría de aquel rostro lleno de cicatrices y se atrevería a amarlo? El príncipe Edward se había escondido durante años, aunque Bella Swan, con su apariencia de chica corriente, era motivo suficiente para hacerle salir a la luz. es una adaptacion
1. argumento

**_Argumento:_**

**_¿Quién se olvidaría de aquel rostro lleno de cicatrices y se atrevería a amarlo?_**

_El príncipe Edward se había escondido durante años, aunque Bella Swan con su apariencia de chica corriente, era motivo suficiente para hacerle salir a la luz. Pero Edward , que había quedado muy afectado por el intento de asesinato que lo había mantenido oculto, había jurado dedicar su vida a dar con los culpables de su situación. Además, Bella no se atrevería a amar a un hombre como él. Al menos eso pensaba Edward. Pero, a pesar del misterio que lo rodeaba, Bella sentía que el destino la llevaba inexorablemente hacia el hombre enmascarado…_


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo Uno

Para mí que fue amor a primera vista.

De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Ya nadie cree en el amor a primera vista. Es como la música disco. O como las pecheras de camisa falsas. Pasaron de moda hace décadas y no volverán, por más que algunos necios se empeñen en resucitarlas.

Y vosotras os preguntaréis cómo es posible que yo, Isabella Swan, una jovencita de veinticuatro años un tanto soñadora, sepa lo que es una pechera de camisa falsa.

Mi madre solía ponérselas. De hecho, lleva una en el retrato de familia que cuelga sobre la repisa de la chimenea de nuestra casa, en Bakersfield. Se le ve un poco el borde por debajo del suéter de cuello de pico. Mi madre es una romántica de los pies a la cabeza. Siempre ha dicho que se enamoró de mi padre a primera vista.

Como decía, igual que las pecheras de camisa falsas: ya no se lleva. Pero a mi madre le pasó. Y hay más. Ojo a mi nombre. ¿Cuántas mujeres llevan el nombre de la de una escritora de novelas, purísimo alter ego de una zafia labradora? A ver, ¿cuántas?

Llamadme Bella. Por favor.

Volviendo a mi madre. Romántica, sí. Con R mayúscula. Y yo sé que un poco salgo a ella en eso, aunque juro que siempre he intentado dominar mis impulsos románticos. Los impulsos románticos son igual de útiles que una pechera de camisa falsa si se es una chica soltera y se vive en East Hollywood. Además de mucho más peligrosos, claro. Una se pone un pelín romántica en East Hollywood, o en cualquier parte de Los Ángeles, y no se sabe lo que puede pasar. ¿Habéis visto _Mulholland Drive_? Pues con eso está todo dicho.

Puede que en parte fuera por eso…, por lo que me enamoré de ese tipo en particular al primer vistazo. Porque ese primer vistazo no pasó en Los Ángeles, donde, conociendo el percal, yo habría estado con la guardia en alto. No fue en Los Ángeles, sino en el salón de baile de un palacio, en un diminuto país insular llamado Gulandria.

Él era príncipe… ¿no os lo había dicho?

Y no príncipe en sentido figurado, no. Un príncipe de verdad, con su corona y todo. El hijo de un rey, vamos. El príncipe de Gulandria. Sí, de Gulandria, ¿os acordáis? Esa islita que os digo.

Lo de Gulandria es toda una historia. Imaginaos las islas Shetlands. Pensad en Noruega. Y luego, a medio camino entre las dos, un poco al norte, poned una isla en forma de corazón de unos doscientos cincuenta kilómetros de longitud en su parte más ancha. Ya sabéis, de ventrículo a ventrículo. Montones de fiordos espectaculares y azules como piedras preciosas.

Montañas al norte y ondulantes planicies al sur. Una capital llamada Lysgard. Lys significa «luz». Y el palacio del rey, que se alza sobre la cima de una colina, justo a las afueras de la ciudad. Isenhalla: salón de hielo. Ay, eso me encanta.

Lo que pasa con Gulandria es que su pueblo nunca ha perdido por completo su herencia nórdica. O sea, vikinga. Ya sabéis: barcos con proa de dragón, Odín y Thor y todo eso. Me seguís, espero. Porque estoy a punto de llegar a la parte que trata de mí y del príncipe.

Esa noche, estaba yo en el salón de baile arriba mencionado. Llevaba puesto uno de los dos vestidos que tenía medianamente apropiados para tan encopetado acontecimiento: un vestido largo, sin hombreras y azul oscuro de Jessica McClintock que me compré en un momento de furor consumista. En Nordstrom. De rebajas, sí. Después de Navidad, si os empeñáis en saberlo. Cuando lo compré, estaba yo completamente embriagada ante la idea de gastar un dinero que no tenía, embriaguez producida por una abrasadora conciencia de mi propia estupidez. Sabía que jamás encontraría un sitio donde ponerme semejante vestido, pues para entonces los bailes de promoción eran para mí desde hacía mucho tiempo una cosa del pasado.

Pero ¿lo veis? El furor consumista y la perfecta estupidez son buenos: entonces y ahora. Siempre puede que a una la inviten a un baile palaciego en una fascinante isla septentrional. A mí me pasó.

Así que ya lo sabéis. El vestido estaba bien. Realzaba mi mejor rasgo: los pechos. Y disimulaba piadosamente los peores: un estómago no precisamente cóncavo y unas caderas que prefería considerar generosas los días que no me sentía consumida por el culto al cuerpo. Llevaba en Gulandria desde el día anterior, cuando el avión real me recogió en Los Ángeles. Imaginaos. Sólo el piloto, un asistente de vuelo y yo, la pasajera de honor, de camino a la boda de Alice Brandon, mi amiga del alma.

Esa noche estaba yo un poco apartada, con mi precioso vestido de Jessica McClintock, con el corazón acelerado por los nervios y la emoción, confiando en no acabar haciendo alguna bobada que le recordara a todo el mundo el hecho impepinable de que, a fin de cuentas, no era más que una chica de Bakersfield, lista pero corriente y moliente, que soñaba con vender algún día una de las novelas que escribía. Una chica que, hasta el día anterior, no había pisado un palacio real en su vida.

Al empezar la velada tenía un acompañante, un apuesto príncipe que se presentó en la puerta de mi habitación para conducirme al salón de baile. Lo perdí la pista enseguida. Cosa que me dio igual. Al fin y al cabo, no lo conocía de nada. Y, además, no me quedé colgada. Alice se acercaba de vez en cuando para ver cómo me iba y, de paso, para susurrarme al oído jocosos comentarios acerca de lo de la cultura nórdica, y para presentarme a una ilustre retahíla de parientes y amigos cuyos nombres yo olvidaba tan pronto como me los decían.

Alice no era una amiga del alma cualquiera. Para empezar, era princesa. Princesa de Gulandria, y trilliza. Cuando Alice era todavía un bebé, su madre, la reina, dejó a su padre, el rey, y se llevó a las niñas a Sacramento, donde crecieron rubias, hermosas y ricas… y tan americanas como las que más.

Dejando a un lado el asunto de su sangre real, con Alice era mejor no meterse. Tenía el umbral del dolor altísimo y una temeridad que daba miedo. Una vez, dos años antes de aquella noche en el salón de baile, la vi noquear a un tipo que había cometido el error de atracar una cafetería mientras Alice y yo estábamos junto a la caja, esperando para pagar la cuenta tras damos un buen atracón de perritos calientes con chili y patatas fritas. El tipo nos ordenó echarnos al suelo. Y eso hicimos todos… menos Alice. Ella se tiró de cabeza a las rodillas del atracador y consiguió derribarlo…, si bien es verdad que él le pegó dos tiros al techo antes de que los cocineros reaccionaran y le echaran una mano a Alice.

Como os decía, una temeraria. Una princesa, alta, de cabello negro, californiana y temeraria. Y mi mejor amiga.

La quinta vez que se acercó a mí, me cuchicheó al oído:

—Atención a la castaña.

Yo miré. Guapa de morirse y vestida con un raso rosa pétalo que yo jamás me atrevería a ponerme, la castaña daba vueltas como una peonza en brazos de no sé qué príncipe.

En aquel palacio estábamos de príncipes hasta las orejas. Por lo que pude entender, todo hombre noble, o jarl, como decían ellos, era un príncipe. Y todos podían convertirse algún día en reyes.

Pero yo en ese momento no estaba pensando en las reglas de sucesión de la corona de Gulandria. En ese momento, estaba preguntándome cómo podía llegar a ser esa clase de Castaña, como la que bailaba frente a Alice y a mí. O sea, de la clase delgada. De ésas con una cascada de sedoso pelo castaña, cutis de porcelana, una cara perfecta y un cuerpo como el de Halle Berry.

—Lady Tanya Denali —susurró Alice, mientras yo procuraba dominarme y estar en paz conmigo misma—. Es tan educada… Y tan agradable, supongo… aunque sea tan pija. Siempre se ríe cuando hay que reírse. Pero tiene muchas cosas que callar, tú ya me entiendes.

Yo le lancé una mirada a mi amiga.

—¿Y? —Alice sonrió y movió las cejas con los ojos brillantes. Yo me acerqué un poco más—. Vamos, cuéntamelo.

—¿Contarle qué? —preguntó una voz masculina detrás de nosotras.

Era el príncipe Jasper _Whitlock_, el novio de Alice. Jasper rodeó con los brazos a su futura esposa y frotó la nariz contra su pelo. Alice se reclinó en sus brazos dejando escapar un suspiro de contento y la gasa negra de su vestido de Vera Wang brilló contra la tela mate del esmoquin de Jasper.

—Cosas de chicas —Alice giró la cabeza y le susurró algo, sólo unas palabras. Algo que para mí no habría significado nada, supongo. Algo íntimo.

Yo miré el medallón de plata que colgaba de una gruesa cadena alrededor de su cuello. Tenía un diseño intrincado, como de un millar de serpientes enroscadas. Fascinante. Pero aún más interesante era para mí el rojo estallido de feo tejido cicatricial que tenía a unos diez centímetros delante de mis narices, en el suave y ondulante lugar donde el hombro izquierdo de Alice se encontraba con su torso. La cicatriz fresca sobresalía por el borde de la hombrera del fabuloso vestido, y yo me preguntaba, como hacía desde que lo viera por primera vez, de dónde había salido.

¿Habría sido algún atracador que le había pegado un tiro a Alice en vez de al techo? Intentaba refrenarme para no preguntárselo. Quería detalles… soy escritora, siempre quiero detalles… y sabía que esa noche no conseguiría sacárselos. Alice estaba metida en su papel de anfitriona, yendo de acá para allá, de flor en flor. Yo, naturalmente, pensaba sonsacarle toda la historia en cuanto nos quedáramos a solas un rato. Tenía un montón de cosas que preguntarle. Hacía cerca de seis meses que se había ido de Los Ángeles. Teníamos que ponemos al día.

Jasper me lanzó una mirada.

—Bella, perdona mi intromisión.

Yo sonreí.

—No hay nada que perdonar.

¿Qué puedo decir sobre Jasper? Sólo cosas buenas. Alto, atlético e… intenso. Pelo Rubuio, ojos azules tirando a grises en los que puede verse compasión y una inteligencia notable. Aquélla era la segunda vez que lo veía. La primera había sido el día anterior, cuando Alice nos presentó. Enseguida supe que era igual que Alice. Un tipo con el que convenía no meterse. Pero tan noble que daban ganas de abrazarlo.

Alice se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Alzó la mirada hacia él, Jasper la miró y… guau. Llamadlo ardor, lujuria, pasión… Llamadlo amor.

«Eso quiero yo», pensé. «Quiero lo que tienen ellos…».

Quién me lo iba a decir a mí.

Jasper me miró de nuevo.

—¿Puedo robártela?

Yo tuve que sofocar una risita bobalicona. Tanto amor y tanta pasión me hacía sentirme tan aturdida como cuando me compré el vestido de Jessica McClintock.

—Yo diría que ya lo has hecho.

—No creas que fue fácil —él frunció el ceño en broma.

—Uf, qué va, ni por un segundo —yo me eché a reír. Y Jasper y yo compartimos un instante de perfecto entendimiento. Los dos conocíamos a Alice.

Alice me apretó el brazo.

—Enseguida vuelvo.

Yo sonreí y asentí con la cabeza y ellos se fueron. Me quedé mirándolos un momento, seguramente con los ojos como platos y expresión soñadora. Luego me rehice y levanté la mirada muy arriba, muy arriba, hacia la bóveda del techo. Cuando una no sabe qué hacer, especialmente en Isenhalla, donde nunca faltan cosas asombrosas que ver, lo mejor es ponerse a admirar la arquitectura.

El espléndido salón de baile tenía muchas cosas que una chica de Bakersfield podía mirar con arrobo. Por ejemplo: una balconada para los músicos situada a unos quince metros de altura y que se extendía a lo largo de la pared frente a la cual me hallaba yo. Juro que allá arriba había una orquesta entera. El sonido de la música era dolorosamente bello, tan fuerte como para llegar hasta el último ábside del salón, para henchirse y elevarse entre las gruesas columnas de piedra que flanqueaban la estancia por ambos lados y más allá, hacia los espacios en penumbra del otro lado de las columnas, e incluso más lejos, a través de las arcadas con puertas de roble, hacia la galería, las altas ventanas emplomadas y la oscuridad de principios de diciembre que reinaba en el exterior.

En el techo brillaban grandes lámparas de hierro forjado, colgadas de gruesas cadenas negras. En las paredes laterales refulgían las ventanas trifoliadas de cristal tintado; más abajo, las ventanas lanceoladas de cuatro paneles, también de cristal de colores. A un lado, las ventanas mantenían a raya la noche. Al otro, se interponían entre el salón de baile y la galería.

En mi lado del salón rectangular había una chimenea de dos pisos de alto. Os juro que aquella chimenea era tan grande que en ella podían asarse un par de renos y un jabalí o dos y todavía quedaría sitio de sobra. La chimenea hacía levantar de nuevo la vista hacia lo alto, arcada tras arcada, todo de estilo muy gótico, sólo que más opulento. Su rebuscamiento la aturdía a una.

Me quedé mirando todos aquellos arcos entrelazados hasta que me crujió el cuello. Más o menos entonces me dio por pensar que llevaba parada junto a la chimenea gigante demasiado tiempo, mirando alternativamente al techo y al fuego, donde ardían tres troncos enteros. No es que nadie me estuviera mirando, ni que a nadie le importara. Pero, aun así, yo tenía mi orgullo y una firme determinación a no meterme demasiado en mi papel de florero.

Empecé a abrirme paso hacia el otro extremo del salón de baile, sonriendo alegremente a caras que no había visto en toda mi vida y a unas pocas que me habían sido presentadas pero cuyos nombres se habían perdido ya en los más recónditos rincones de mi cabeza. Por lo general, tengo buena memoria para los nombres. Pero, esa noche, no. Supongo que estaba un poco abrumada. No me daba tiempo a procesar tantos datos.

Al final conseguí llegar al otro lado de la habitación y seguí andando bajo la balconada sobre la cual la orquesta sinfónica estaba tocando algo que sonaba mucho a Strauss. Finalmente, me detuve a unos dos metros de una pared de la que colgaba un enorme y antiquísimo tapiz. Y no estoy de broma cuando digo que era enorme. Aquella preciosidad empezaba justo debajo de la balconada y acababa como a medio metro del suelo de tarima. Se extendía sus buenos ocho metros en cada dirección. Yo retrocedí un poco e intenté abarcarlo entero con la mirada.

Y sé lo que estáis pensando. Ahí estaba yo, invitada a un baile, rodeada de nórdicos que quitaban el hipo, y príncipes, para más inri, contemplando el techo y mirando boquiabierta un tapiz. ¿Qué puedo decir? Así soy yo. Dos veranos antes, Alice y yo habíamos hecho la Ruta 66. La hicimos de atrás adelante. De San Bernardino a San Luis. Paramos en un montón de pueblecitos, cada uno con su bar de mala muerte, cargado de atmósfera, eso sí Alice se pasaba el rato pegando la hebra con los lugareños, sacando fotos y poniéndose a tono. ¿Y yo? Yo me quedaba en la trastienda, copiando los graffiti del aseo de señoras. Os sorprendería la cantidad de sabiduría popular, filosofía, historias de amor y pérdida que pueden encontrarse en las paredes de un servicio, cosa que yo sabía me vendría muy bien tarde o temprano, en un libro u otro.

Aun así, permitidme decir en mi defensa que tendríais que haber visto el tapiz. Aquello sí que eran filigranas. A simple vista, parecían simples remolinos de suaves colores. Luego todo se volvió nítido de pronto y vi que se trataba de un inmenso y retorcido árbol con raíces por todas partes y una especie de reptil enroscado entre ellas, definiendo el centro de una serie de círculos, uno encima del otro. En el ramaje estaba posada un águila, dentro de cuya cabeza había borda do un pájaro más pequeño. Había también elfos, enanos, hombres o quizá dioses armados con escudos y espadas, un dragón, cuatro ciervos de enormes astas, mujeres con largos vestidos y rubias cabelleras trenzadas, y unas figuras enjutas y retorcidas de mirada maligna. Vi una ardilla que parecía trepar por el nudo de una raíz, y fuentes que relucían como si tuvieran agua de verdad…

Me pareció maravilloso y me quedé mirándolo sin sonrojo alguno.

Alguien detrás de mí, a mi izquierda, dijo:

—Ese tapiz representa a Yggdrasil, el árbol del mundo, o el árbol guardián —era una voz de hombre, baja y con un tono autoritario, si bien un tanto quebradizo, como si perteneciera a alguien mayor.

Al darme la vuelta, me encontré frente a un anciano enjuto de largo cabello plateado y algodonosa barba a juego. Tenía una de esas caras que son puro hueso y sombra, como si su carne se hubiera diluido con los años, dejando a la vista la forma delicada del cráneo bajo una piel semejante al papel. Sus ojos plateados estaban muy hundidos en sus cuencas. Y de algún modo parecían brillar en medio de los círculos de oscuridad que los circundaban. Resultaba extraño. Pero no daba miedo. Parecía de otro mundo e infinitamente sabio. Como si no sólo pudiera leerte el pensamiento, sino también aceptar absolutamente todo cuanto encontrara allí, por más perverso, mezquino o banal que fuera. Tenía también un aspecto levemente familiar, aunque yo estaba segura de que me habría acordado de él si lo hubiera visto antes.

—Yggdrasil —repetí, encantada—. Nunca lo había oído pronunciar.

—El árbol del mundo une y cobija los nueve mundos de la cosmogonía nórdica —me explicó el anciano, señalando con una mano esquelética y elegante—. Entre las raíces pueden verse los tres niveles del mundo —me miró de nuevo, alzando una ceja canosa—. Pero usted ya sabe todo esto, ¿no es cierto?

—Supongo que podría decir que tengo… ciertas nociones —años atrás, cuando escribí mi fantasía épica… y no os riáis, todo escritor en ciernes tiene que probar suerte con la fantasía épica…, estudié un poco los grandes sistemas mitológicos. Incluyendo el nórdico.

El anciano se echó a reír con una risa seca pero cordial.

—Ciertas nociones son más que suficientes para ser una joven americana. ¿Puedo llamarla Isabella? Es un nombre tan dulce como su significado, un nombre que le sienta bien.

Cualquier otra persona habría dicho automáticamente: «No, por favor». Yo, en realidad, prefiero que me llamen Bella. Pero, no sé por qué, Isabella sonaba bien cuando aquel misterioso anciano lo decía. Además, había dicho que yo era tan dulce como mi nombre. Y, viniendo de él, aquello parecía un gran halago. .

—Gracias. Isabella está bien. ¿Y usted es…?

—El príncipe Caius _Whitlock_.

La metafórica bombillita se encendió sobre mi cabeza. No era de extrañar que supiera quién era yo.

—Es usted el padre de Jasper.

—Sí, así es —me lanzó una leve sonrisa. Alice me había hablado de él más de una vez. Además de ser el padre de Eric, el príncipe _Whitlock_ era el segundo hombre más poderoso de Gulandria, el principal consejero del rey, el único al que llamaban «gran consejero».

El príncipe _Whitlock_ extendió su pálida y venosa mano. Yo le di la mía. Él la tomó y rozó con sus finos y secos labios mis nudillos tan suavemente como el susurro de las alas de una libélula. Me di cuenta de que lo adoraba. ¿Y quién no?

—Cuénteme más.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Oh, sobre cualquier cosa. Los mitos nórdicos. Quién tejió este tapiz y de cuándo es…

—En 1640 fue ofrecido como regalo del rey de Bohemia al rey Velief Danelaw, en agradecimiento por la mediación de Gulandria para convencer a los suecos de que se retiraran de suelo bohemio. Su creador, muy probablemente una mujer, puesto que en nuestro país son las mujeres quienes se encargan de tejer, se desconoce.

Yo me volví de nuevo hacia el tapiz.

—Artista anónimo… —un suave rubor me subió por las mejillas—. Odio esas cosas. Alguien trabaja durante meses o incluso años para crear algo tan hermoso y, al final, nadie recuerda su nombre.

—Sí, Isabella. Tienes razón.

—Es como si el artista nunca hubiera existido. No es… —al darme la vuelta, vi que el lugar donde antes permanecía el anciano estaba vacío. Parpadeé y miré a mi alrededor. Nada. Se había ido.

Era muy extraño lo rápido que se había desvanecido. Y justo en mitad de mi frase. Sin embargo, no me sentí ni ofendida, ni abandonada. Aquel hombre tenía algo. Uno se daba cuenta enseguida de que, en su caso, no se aplicaban las normas de conducta cotidianas. Era como si estuviera por encima de ellas, o más allá de ellas.

Dando un suspiro, me giré de nuevo hacia el tapiz. Para entonces había olvidado por completo mi intención de no comportarme como un florero. Estaba pensando en _Whitlock_, experimentando esa sensación de hambre que me entra cuando conozco a alguien interesante, confiando en volver a verlo y planeando preparar una batería de preguntas para la siguiente vez que me encontrara con él.

Cuando volviera a casa, a Los Ángeles, quería darme una panzada de historia de Gulandria. Intentaba hacerlo allá donde iba, tomando montones de notas, buscando respuesta a las preguntas sobre el lugar que me asaltaban y manteniendo un diario sobre mis impresiones que escribía en el ordenador. Pensaba escribir un montón de libros en mi vida. Cada lugar era un posible escenario para una novela. Hasta entonces, lo más lejos que había estado de California había sido un viaje a Nueva York, en primavera, justo después del 11 de Septiembre. Había visto la Zona Cero, caminado por Park Avenue y visitado el Soho y el Village. Había vuelto a casa profundamente conmovida, llena hasta reventar de ideas y posibilidades. Sin embargo, aún no había escrito mi novela neoyorquina. Pero lo había anotado todo y algún día…

—¿Bella? —era Alice, sacándome de mis ilusiones de grandeza y trayéndome de nuevo a la realidad. Yo estaba aún de cara al tapiz y de espaldas a ella, pero por el rabillo del ojo vislumbré un esmoquin negro: un hombre, de pie, a su lado. Más saludos alegres, otro nombre que olvidaría al instante…

Me di la vuelta con una gran sonrisa de ésas de «hola, encantada de conocerte». Y ahí estaba él.

Mi príncipe.

¿Qué queréis que os diga? ¿Que el mundo se paró? ¿Que las estrellas estallaron y se convirtieron en supernovas?

No fue así.

Y fue todo así.

—Mi hermano, el príncipe Edward —la voz de Alice parecía salir de algún lugar al otro extremo de un túnel muy largo. Estaba tan lejos que casi no estaba allí. Al menos, para mí.

La música, las luces relucientes, los vaivenes de las risas y las voces que nos rodeaban… todo quedó ensombrecido. Eclipsado. Por él.

Él llenaba el mundo. Tenía el pelo cobrizo y los ojos de color esmeralda. Una boca tierna. Era alto. Delgado y fibroso. Demasiado, en realidad, aunque tenía los hombros anchos y fuertes.

Pero todo eso sólo son… datos. La realidad era mucho más grande, más completa. Era el hombre más guapo que había visto nunca… y el más aterrador.

¿Cómo os lo digo? ¿Cómo podría describíroslo?

La mitad de su cara parecía haberse derretido. ¿Recordáis esa vieja película de Mel Gibson, _El hombre sin rostro_? Pues ése era Edward. Había ocurrido, según me habían dicho, en un accidente en el mar que había estado a punto de acabar con su vida. Un accidente que incluía quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado desde la sien a la mandíbula del lado izquierdo de la cara…, quemaduras que nunca habían sido tratadas, que habían curado solas.

Alice me había preparado, o al menos eso había intentado. El día anterior habíamos estado un rato solas y ella me había hablado de sus heridas para que no me pusiera en ridículo quedándome pasmada como una idiota la primera vez que lo viera, para que no añadiera más dolor al que ya le habían hecho.

Pero las precauciones de Alice no sirvieron de nada. Nada más verlo, el mundo empezó a dar vueltas a mi alrededor y me quedé boquiabierta. Con todo descaro. Groseramente.

Sentía una repentina presión en el fondo de la garganta. Estaba tan ocupada mirándolo, que no me tragué la emoción. Mis ojos se empañaron y se me escaparon dos gruesas lágrimas que se deslizaron por el borde de los párpados y rodaron por mis mejillas. Estaban calientes. Quemaban. ¿Debería habérmelas enjugado? Probablemente. ¿Haber intentado ocultarlas? Supongo que sí. Pero no lo hice. Sólo levanté un poco más la cara hacia él como si quiera mostrarle mi rostro… y aquellas lágrimas.

En cierto momento me di cuenta de que Alice debía de estar pensando que no me podía llevar a ninguna parte. Pero yo no podía controlar aquello. Era amor como un trueno. Y era mi corazón que se rompía.

Por él.

Por lo que vi en sus ojos sin luz.

Por lo que había sido alguna vez. Por lo que era. Por todo lo que había perdido.


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Dos**

Miré a la americana castaña del vestido azul, sus grandes ojos de un color brillante, entre caramelo, dorado y marrón, y las lágrimas que se deslizaban sobre sus suaves y tersas mejillas, dejando un húmedo rastro.

Las lágrimas cayeron, primero una y luego otra. Se deslizaron hasta la pechera de su vestido, justo por debajo del lugar en que sus pechos, hermosos y llenos, rebosaban por encima de la tela que los oprimía. Yo las vi caer, vi cómo el azul oscuro se volvía más oscuro aún: dos manchitas idénticas. Deseé bajar la cabeza, sacar la lengua y saborear la sal de sus lágrimas.

Entonces aparté la mirada sólo un segundo, el tiempo justo para recoger mis repentinamente dispersos pensamientos, el tiempo suficiente para recordarme que, aunque un loco podría inclinarse y lamer un rastro de las lágrimas del pecho de una mujer, yo no podía.

Yo ya no era un loco. Era de nuevo un príncipe. Me debía de nuevo a las restricciones, a las extenuantes obligaciones y a la cuidadosa impostura que suponía ser príncipe, y el único hijo superviviente del rey. Aquella servidumbre de la cordura me era necesaria.

Yo tenía una meta. Juramentada. Sagrada. Y homicida. Una meta que mi caótica demencia me habría impedido cumplir.

Me atreví a mirar de nuevo a la joven. Su expresión no había cambiado. Me miraba como si todo lo que era, lo que había sido o pudiera ser, fuera mío. Me asombró cuán poderoso era mi deseo de aceptar lo que me ofrecía…, allí mismo, en el bruñido suelo del salón de baile.

Tuve que apartar la vista otra vez. Miré hacia las parejas que bailaban en el centro de la estancia. En otro tiempo me habían gustado las noches como aquella, en el salón de baile, todas las luces encendidas, buena música, la risa seductora de las mujeres… Y la absoluta certeza de que me hallaba en el lugar que me correspondía.

Pero eso era antes del horror. Antes de la locura. Esa noche, la noche que conocí a la amiga de mi hermana, era todo demasiado difícil, demasiado doloroso: la piedad en tan grandes dosis, las expresiones de espanto seguidas al instante por amplias sonrisas fraudulentas.

Ansiaba, si no el refugio de la locura, al menos sí la máscara. El consuelo de las sombras.

O así había sido hasta ese momento. Hasta que vi los grandes ojos honestos de la americana castaña.

La miré otra vez y descubrí que estaba esperando que nuestras miradas se encontraran de nuevo. Esperaba con la cabeza alzada y el rastro de las lágrimas secándose en su piel aterciopelada. Yo no le sonreí. Mi sonrisa, a fin de cuentas, se había convertido en un ejercicio grotesco. Carne y músculo estirándose de un modo caricaturesco.

Yo estaba pensando: «Unas cuantas palabras solamente: Hola, ¿qué tal? Encantado de conocer por fin a la mejor amiga de mi hermana». Unas cuantas palabras y después una despedida. Me daría la vuelta y me alejaría.

Pero no me salían las palabras. En lugar de decir nada, en un arrebato de la más pura demencia, le tendía la mano. Sabía que ella me confiaría la suya sin vacilar. Sin fingimientos ni remilgos. Y así fue.

En algún lugar, a miles de kilómetros de allí, mi osada e irreverente hermanita dijo:

—Bueno, ejem, está bien. Parece que puedo dejaros solos un rato…

Ni yo ni la chica que me daba la mano contestamos. Alice estaba muy lejos. Todo estaba muy lejos, y yo me alegraba de ello. Todo, menos la americana, todo menos su mano suave en la mía, su mirada sincera, la verdad de sus lágrimas derramadas por mí.

Estaban tocando una lenta melodía. No era ya un vals, sino un foxtrot. Un clásico americano, _I've got you under my skin_. De pronto me sentí absurdamente envanecido, como si la orquesta hubiera tocado aquella pieza perfecta por orden mía. Comprendí que tenía la excusa que un hombre cuerdo necesitaba para abrazar a una mujer a la que acaba de conocer: el baile.

La atraje hacia mí, apoyé el brazo izquierdo en la curva de su espalda, noté el tacto levemente rígido de la tela de su vestido… y la cálida suavidad que aguardaba debajo.

«Su carne», pensé, y una sensación de intenso calor se extendió por mi brazo, estallando en dardos de deseo al llegar a mi hombro. Aquellos dardos siguieron volando, atravesándome por entero. Mi cuerpo respondió como lo que era: una criatura hambrienta.

Sentí vergüenza.

La falta de dominio sobre uno mismo era algo que despreciaba profundamente desde mi lento regreso del horror y la locura. Tal vez mi aspecto causara espanto. Pero sabía comportarme. Y refrenarme.

No me preocupaba que mi cuerpo pudiera traicionarme. Desde el horror, mantenía un… perfil bajo. A veces imaginaba el goce de acostarme con una mujer, pero aquellas fantasías eran leves ecos de un tiempo más seguro y feliz que nunca volvería a ser real para mí. Aquellas vagas fantasías de sabor agridulce permanecían siempre por encima de mi cuello.

O al menos así había sido hasta esa noche, durante la primera de una serie de fiestas en honor de la inminente boda de mi hermana y de mi amigo de toda la vida. Hasta esa noche, cuando cometí el error de tomar en mis brazos para bailar a aquella americana a la que acababa de conocer. Hasta esa noche, en la que vi algo que deseaba más allá del triunfo de mi venganza y comprendí que nunca podría poseerlo.

Deseaba apretarla contra mí… y, al mismo tiempo, apartarla, dar media vuelta y huir. No temía que alguien pudiera notar cómo me avergonzaba mi cuerpo. Mis pantalones, como los de los demás invitados del salón, eran negros. El negro oculta eficazmente abultamientos indeseados. Y, de todos modos, nadie me miraba mientras bailaba con la americana. Y, aunque alguien hubiera mirado, me habría dado igual.

Lo que me avergonzaba no era que alguien pudiera darse cuenta. Mi vergüenza provenía del hecho de haber bajado la guardia de manera tan repentina y brutal. Cabía pensar que estaría sobre aviso después de todo lo que había permitido que me hicieran como consecuencia de mi falta de dominio y de prudencia.

Sujetaba a la americana suavemente, lo bastante apartada de mí como para que no pudiera notar en qué estado me hallaba. Y mantenía mi espantosa cara cuidadosamente compuesta.

Mientras la llevaba a través del salón, comprendí por su expresión dulce y soñadora que no se había percatado de mi súbita vergüenza. Empecé a relajarme. Pronto la parte delantera de mis pantalones volvió a alisarse.

La canción acabó. Yo llevé de nuevo a la joven al lugar donde la había conocido, junto al tapiz del árbol del mundo. Le solté la mano. Ella dio un paso atrás, y, al mismo tiempo, su cuerpo pareció elevarse y oscilar hacia mí, como una flor buscando el calor del sol.

¿Acaso no se daba cuenta? Lo que ella buscaba, yo no podía dárselo. Ni luz, ni calor. En mí sólo había oscuridad y la profunda determinación de desarraigar y destruir lo que había estado a punto de destruirme a mí, lo que había causado la muerte de hombres buenos que confiaban en mí.

Incliné la cabeza. Ella se mordió el suave labio inferior y asintió, juntando las manos delante de ella, hacia abajo, con los nudillos vueltos hacia el suelo. Tímida y, sin embargo, tan ansiosa.

Sus tersos labios se abrieron.

Yo levanté una mano antes de que pudiera decir nada. Ella cerró la boca y pareció replegarse sobre sí misma. Asintió de nuevo con la cabeza. Valiente. Decepcionada.

Me di la vuelta y la dejé allí.

Ninguno de los dos había dicho una sola palabra.


End file.
